Benutzer Diskussion:Dieb
Namen Hey Räubi, Also ein paar Namen finde ich wirklich gelungen, aber manch andere finde ich blöd. Ich sag das mal so, da ich es wichtig finde, dass die meisten Leser die Namen hübsch finden. Wenn du sie unbedingt lassen willst, dann lass sie, aber hier sind die, die ich nicht mag: BachClan Blaubeerentatze - an sich finde ich den Namen schön, aber im BachClan sind sehr viele 3-silbige Namen, dass finde ich blöd. Beerentatze würde ich besser finden. Anemonenpfote - das selbe, wie bei Blaubeerentatze. Außerdem hört sich dann vermutlich der Kriegername sch***e an... Krebspfote - als katze würde ich nicht gerne so heißen. aber er ist ok. Hummerpfote - das selbe wie bei Krebspfote Kängurufell - Kennen diese Katzen Kängurus?? 0.0 MohnClan Kleiberkralle - kp ich mag den nicht Hornjunges - Kommt drauf an wie der Kriegername werden soll Aaljunges - das klingt iwie... blöd... aber es geht. Hab ansonsten keine anderen Clans gefunden, aber hier sind noch einpaar Namen, die wir ersetzen können oder für die anderen Clans nehmen können (natürlich denke ich mir gerne noch mehr aus) Krieger: Schattenwind, Nesselschweif, Himbeerstreif, Dunkelfell, Nachtsturm, Kieselpelz, Kirschfeder, Maisbeere, Rubinflug, Löwenkralle, Silbermond, Flammenkralle, Nebelglanz, Smaragdflügel, Sonnenschweif, Ginsterblüte, Laubtatze, Eulenpelz, Wolfsbart, Krähenherz, Ampferlicht, Mondschein, Feuerflügel... (sag wenn du noch mehr brauchst, ich schreib dir in sekunden welche auf :D) Anführer: Flammenstern, Regenstern, Hagelstern, Treustern, Froststern, Tüpfelstern, Lilienstern (sag bescheid, wenn noch welche fehlen:p) Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen :D LG S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 16:33, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Namen und Siggi Also zu den Namen: Okay, wenn du diese behalten willst :D ich würde es aber gut finden, wenn auch noch einpaar von meinen Namen eingebunden werden, aber nur wenn du magst. Dürfte ich mich um die anderen beiden Clans kümmern? Dort kann ich ja meine Namen nehmen. Wäre echt supi :) und zur deiner Signatur: Iwie ist da was falsch... :/ Und noch mal zu den Clans: Ich würde sie vllt SchneeClan, MondClan, BlitzClan, SonnenClan, FinsterClan, DunkelClan, FrostClan, LichtClan oder EisClan nennen. Und Namensideen habe ich gerade auch sehr viele. Wäre schön, wenn du antwortest <3 LG ''S't'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 15:48, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Antwort nope, es klappt nicht. Kleiberkralle würde ich lassen, aber die Endung ändern. Warum nur 2 Clans????? 0.0 4 sind meiner Meinung nach viel besser^^ ich würde mich sogar mit Daisy drum kümmern :D ''S't'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 17:22, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) CHAT Und komm in chat, das würde alles erleichtern :) ''S't'o''''r'm'y'There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 17:29, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Karte - OzeanClans Sieht schön aus die Karte ;D Bist du noch da? LG Gänseblumnase 17:02, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) BachClan-Gründer/in = Bach? Hey Dieb^^ Wirbel und ich haben uns ja das Projekt Zwischen Tag und Nacht ausgedacht. Dies soll ja aus drei Teilen bestehen. Und der erste spielt zur Gründungszeit der OzeanClans. Heißt der/die Gründer/in des BachClans Bach? Hast du spezielle Wünsche über Aussehen, Geschlecht, Lebensgeschichte etc. oder lässt du uns beiden da frei Hand? LG Gänseblumnase 17:28, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC)